A Child and a Vampire
by Gamer95
Summary: Moka was unable to win Tsukune's heart...Lonely and rejected, she spends most of her days bottled up in her house. But then one day, a child ends up outside of her home...And he needs love and affection far more than she does...
1. Chapter 1

**I've come to a decision...Updates will be completely at random. You never know which story will be updated or published next. Plus, I am going to try to update daily. Unless I'm really busy, I will update every day.**

Harry Potter knew something was terribly wrong the very moment his uncle declared that he was taking him along on one of his business trips to Japan. That feeling grew even more strongly when Vernon adamantly kept him out of sight of everyone else. And now, here he was, alone in Vernon's car with him, driving down a dark, empty street. He occasionally stole a glance at his uncle. He shivered at the evil glint in his eyes every time. After a while of driving, Vernon turned to him with a terrible grin.

"Open the door now, boy." Harry shivered.

"Wh-Why-"

"JUST OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR!" Harry was terrified. The vehicle was still moving, why would his uncle want him to open the door? Fearfully, he pushed the door open...and let out a yelp of fear as he felt himself get roughly shoved out of the vehicle. The little boy smashed his head against the road, and rolled several feet before finally coming to a stop, covered from head to toe with scrapes and bruises to add to the collection his uncle had already given him...

He heard an uproarious laugh, and looked over to see his uncle stop the car. Was he going to come back and get him? No...He was simply stopping to close the passenger door... Harry watched as the only family he ever knew drove away, leaving him all alone in the streets.

Struggling to remain conscious, Harry weakly dragged himself off of the road, and into a nearby alley. Once in the alley, he couldn't bear it any longer, and passed out from the pain.

Thankfully for him, accidental magic got to work at healing the more serious wounds...

_The next morning..._

Harry's eyes snapped open at a familiar sound...It was the same sound his aunt Marge's dog, Ripper, made whenever he saw him. Looking over, he saw two huge dogs snarling at him. They were far bigger than Ripper, and they looked much more vicious.

Suffice to say, Harry was absolutely terrified.

With a soft whimper, he began to crawl away from the large animals. But he would never be able to escape on time... One of the dogs lunged...

But somehow, felt its jaws closing on empty air.

Harry was curled up in a trembling ball...This was it...He was going to die... He waited...Nothing. The growling had stopped. He wasn't being torn apart. Sitting up, the little boy looked around to find himself in an entirely different alleyway. How did he get here? Wait... Oh no! He did the freaky stuff again! With a soft whimper, the child forced himself to sit, then curled up in the fetal position, rocking back and forth while burying his face into his knees and whimpering softly.

With a deep, shaky breath, he forced himself to calm down. He needed to get out of here... Slowly, he began to crawl. He was slowly, but surely, making progress. Then, he felt something wet on his head. Looking up, he saw that it was beginning to rain. With another pitiful whimper, the poor child pressed on.

He had gotten surprisingly far, even if the light drizzle had become a downpour. Then, he noticed something...His leg. It was feeling a little bit better. Slowly, he pushed himself to his feet. He could stand! He tried to move...and he could at the very least limp. This made him feel just a little bit better...

As he passed the street, the sound of a large truck honking its horn made him flinch in fear. Then, said truck drove by him, splashing water all over the poor child's body. He had opened his mouth to yelp as the truck had driven past, so he had ended up swallowing a little bit of water, which caused him to cough and sputter. Harry felt a few tears stream down his face, and hurriedly wiped them away.

He didn't want to be alone on the streets...He missed his cupboard. At least it was safe and dry in there... He wanted to be somewhere where he would be safe...

Harry collapsed onto the road in defeat, and curled up in a ball. It was hopeless...No one wanted him, and they never would...

As the soaking wet and miserable child lay there, accepting his fate, his magic took effect. He found himself teleported elsewhere...

_Meanwhile..._

A pink-haired young woman stared at the rain as it poured onto her window. It was a soothing sound, even if her kind was extremely weak to water... It helped soothe her lonely mood.

She had failed to get him to love her. Tsukune had gone for Kurumu instead. While she considered Kurumu to be a very good friend, she couldn't help but feel jealous of her. Then, she heard a scoff inside her head.

_'Will you stop moping already?'_

_'I can't help it!'_ Moka thought back to her inner self.

_'Well it's time you did help it. It's been six months! Get over it and move on with our lives!'_ Moka looked down sadly.

_'But...it's just us here. No one else. Don't you feel a little lonely?'_

_'...No...'_

_'You do. I can hear it in your voice.'_

_'Who cares? Maybe you should go out and visit some friends!'_

_'Maybe I should get a pet...'_

_'PLEASE don't. I don't want to deal with any filthy animals getting hair all over the furniture...'_

With a wistful sigh, Moka stared out the window...and then, in a flash of light, something appeared on her lawn.

"What's out there...?" She asked softly.

_'It's probably some kind of wild animal...'_

Moka squinted...and was able to make out the bruised, battered form of a collapsed human child.

"It's...it's a little boy..."

_'Oh...so it is.'_

"Oh my goodness...He's hurt..."

_'It's not our problem. Just leave him there.'_

Outer Moka was shocked. "How can you be so heartless?! There's a little boy out there all alone in the rain, and he's probably freezing to death!"

_'...He's been suffering, from the looks of it. The way I see it, dying would be a mercy.'_

Moka was furious at what she was hearing. She gritted her teeth, and clenched her fists, then shouted a sentence that shocked Inner Moka to her very core...

"YOU ARE A BITCH!"

Inner Moka's eyes widened when she heard her kind-hearted outer form use such coarse language. ...In hindsight, what she said was...absolutely horrible...

Moka said nothing, quietly seething with rage at her inner self's heartlessness. Without another word, she slipped on a heavy raincoat and stormed out into the rain to bring the child inside.

Once she was in close proximity of the child, she brought a hand to her mouth and let out a soft gasp. He was shaking like a leaf, and he was bruised, bloodied, and scraped... Not to mention soaking wet...

Harry was barely clinging to consciousness at this point. Slowly, he managed to open his eyes...to see a figure in a raincoat looming over him. He just knew they were going to hurt him...but he was too tired... His eyes closed, and then blackness.

Moka's heartstrings snapped seeing a small child in such a condition. Without thinking, she pulled off the raincoat, then screamed in pain as the rain poured down on her exposed body.

_'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU IDIOT-'_

_'SHUT. UP.'_

Inner Moka clamped her mouth shut as her outer form hurriedly wrapped the child up in the raincoat, grimacing and whimpering as the water pelted her. Once the child was safely cocooned in the coat, she sprinted for her house. Her vision was getting blurry...

Against all odds, she barely managed to throw the door open and stagger onto her sofa. Breathing heavily, she looked down at the child's face, the only part of him visible through the heavy raincoat. She smiled weakly.

"He's...so...cute..."

Blackness...


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's eyes slowly opened. He was...dry now...And comfy...Whatever he way lying on, it was comfy... Still half asleep and dead to the world, the tiny boy snuggled closer into the thing he was lying on.

Moka's eyes fluttered open not long afterwards, and she looked around in surprise.

"What...Happened?" She asked softly.

_"You're an idiot, that's what happened!"_ Her inner self snapped. _"What were you thinking?! You could have been killed!" _Moka frowned...then remembered.

"Oh my gosh! The little boy!"

Harry heard someone speaking, and his head snapped upward, only to be met with the worrying face of Moka, who was looking around for him. Seeing that he was sleeping on a stranger, Harry started to shake and then crawled away from her as silently as he could.

_'OH GOD WHERE IS HE!?' _Moka screamed in her head, much to her counterparts dismay.

_ 'Will you shut up?!' _Inner Moka snapped in irritation. _'You're giving me a headache!'_

Outer Moka pouted. _'But I have to find-"_ Moka was then interrupted when she saw something moving.

Moka breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the little boy from earlier, trying to weakly crawl away. She quickly rose to her feet and approached him at a brisk pace.

Harry flinched when he heard foot steps, and looked up as Moka came up to his side.

The pink-haired vampire smiled warmly at the little boy and bent over, putting her hands on her knees. "Hello, sweetie." She said gently. "What's your name?"

Harry flinched from how close she got to him. "H-H-Harry." He replied as he started to shake in fear.

Moka closed her eyes, tilted her head and giggled. _'He's so cute.'_ she thought to herself. "Hello Harry, my name is Moka. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"H-Hi, Miss Moka..." Harry replied.

"Aw, you're such a cutie." Moka said, patting the child's head. "Harry...Why were you all alone in that storm? And why aren't you dressed for that kind of weather?" Harry looked down at the ground.

"Well...Um...I...I..."

_'That stuttering is getting on my nerves.'_ Inner Moka said, an irritated undertone in her voice.

Outer Moka adopted an annoyed expression with tick marks. _'Will you be nice?! He could have died out there in that awful cold!'_

Inner Moka opened her mouth to retort, but thought better of it. She didn't mean to say terrible things that hurt others' feelings, she just spoke her mind. Nothing wrong with that...right?

Moka, for her part, turned her attention back to Harry, placing a hand on his cheek. "It's okay, sweetie. Go ahead and tell me why you were out there." Harry sighed and looked at the ground.

"M-My aunt and uncle didn't want me anymore..."

Outer Moka gasped. "What!? Why wouldn't they want you anymore?!" She asked him. Inner Moka stayed silent, curious about the reason why they would abandon the child in front of them. Harry looked down sadly.

"I-Its because I'm a useless, ugly freak that no one would ever love or care about." Harry admitted to her, closing his eyes in preparation for her to reject him too.

Moka raised a hand to her mouth in shock, tearing up slightly. Inner Moka's eyes widened upon hearing those words.

_'...Maybe I SHOULD be a little more tolerant of him...'_ Inner mused quietly.

Outer Moka slowly reached towards the little boy...then, she snatched him up in her arms and held him tight.

Harry was shocked by her sudden hug assault and tried to struggle. However, her grip was so strong, it would be impossible for him to escape. After awhile, he gave up on struggling and realized how comfortable her hug was. _'It...it feels so nice...'_ Harry thought as he placed his head on her chest and listened to her heart beat.

Moka was teary eyed after hearing what Harry said. _'What kind of evil people would do something like that to such a cute, sweet, innocent boy...?' _She thought, a few tears streaming down her face.

Inner Moka remained silent. She would never admit it...but she did have some sympathy for the little boy in her outer form's arms.

They stayed like that for a few minutes...Then, Harry sneezed three times, and sniffled.

"Oh no! The storm last night made you sick!" Moka said as she picked him up and placed him on the couch. The vampire sprinted out of the room, then came back almost instantly and tucked the child under a thick blanket. "I'll get you some things for that cold and I'll be right back!" Moka said as she walked out of the room to get something to help him get better.

Harry watched as the pretty pink-haired woman left the room, then snuggled into the thick blanket. He let a small smile grace his features. He liked the pretty woman. She was nice.

Moka was currently looking through her medicine cabinet for something to give to the sleeping child to ease his cold.

'Why_ do you care so much, anyway?' _Inner Moka asked. _'It's not like it's our problem.'_

Moka sighed at her other self. _'He needs our help. And I'm not about to let the cute little thing fend for himself out there.'_ Inner Moka's eyes widened. What was she implying with that? Outer Moka took some cold medicine out of the cabinet, then went into the kitchen, and opened the cupboards. She smiled with relief. _'Oh good, we have some chicken noodle soup...That might help.'_

_'Why do we have that again?'_

_'Just because you don't like human food doesn't mean I don't.'_

She set to work preparing the soup, and as it cooked, she went into the living room to find Harry happily lying on the couch. She smiled warmly, then took a seat next to him and pulled out the box of cold medicine she had taken from the medicine cabinet.

"Okay, sweetie, this medicine should help with your cold, okay?"

Harry nodded as Moka took the cap off the medicine and poured some of it into a small, plastic medicine cup. She handed it to Harry with a smile. "Here you go, drink this and you'll be better in no time...though it will taste a bit bitter." Moka told him as he took the cup and nodded in understanding.

He looked at the purple liquid nervously before putting it to his lips and chugging it down in one fell swoop.

Harry grimaced, not liking the taste of the medicine one bit. Moka put a hand over her mouth and giggled.

"I told you it'd be bitter." She said, smiling warmly. "Don't worry. I have some nice hot soup on the stove, so you'll have that taste out of your mouth very soon."

"...Why are you being so nice to me?" Harry asked softly.

Moka looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Why would you help an unlovable freak like me?" Harry repeated, his head hanging low.

Moka gave him a sad smile as she hugged him. "Because everyone deserves a chance for happiness." She told him gently. "Besides, you're so adorable!" Moka said happily as she started to nuzzle his face.

Harry flinched at the nuzzle at first, thinking she was going to headbutt him, but then leaned closer into it when he realized it didn't hurt.

The embrace was interrupted by a loud whistling sound. "Oh, the soup is ready!" Moka rose to her feet, placing Harry back on the couch. "Just wait here for one second, sweetheart." Harry nodded, and the young woman left the room.

She dashed for the kitchen and to the stove where the whistling soup was. She quickly turned off the stove and carefully took the pan off the burner. "Looks like I made it just in time." Moka said as she examined the soup to make sure that it didn't burn on the bottom. She walked over to a cabinet and opened it up to reveal nice looking bowls, which she took one of and closed the cabinet.

She went back into the living room carrying a big bowl of soup, then placed in on the table and sat on the couch next to Harry. She smiled, then grabbed the spoon and blew gently on the hot soup to cool it, then moved it towards the little boy's mouth.

"Open wide!" She said cheerfully. Harry obediently opened his mouth, and Moka placed the spoon inside it, allowing him to slurp up the spoonful of soup.

His eyes opened wide after he had that first taste of chicken noddle soup. Moka saw his expression and looked worried. "Are you okay Harry? Was it too hot for you?" Moka asked him, only for him to shake his head no before looking at her.

"No Miss Moka, t's just that...it's the best thing I ever had." Harry admitted.

Moka gave him a sad look. This simple bowl of chicken noodle soup was the best thing he'd ever had? Just what kind of life had he been living before she found him? Placing the spoon back in the bowl, the vampire gave him a hug.

"Later I'll see if I can find something even better, okay?" She knew she had some ice cream in the freezer, and he would love that...

"You don't need to do that for me if you don't want to." Harry told her. "I love your soup, I don't need anything else."

Moka smiled warmly and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Yes, Harry, I know I don't HAVE to...I'm going to do it because I want to." And then, she leaned down and planted a tender, loving kiss on the boy's forehead.

Harry didn't know what to say. All he could do is stare in shock from how much affection she was showing to him in so little time. "Th-thank you." Was all Harry could say to the pink haired lady that was doing so much for him at the moment.

Moka retreated from his head and smiled. "You're welcome..." She said softly. She gently fed the little boy the rest of his soup, then smiled lovingly at him. "There we go. All gone. Feel better?" Harry smiled and nodded, feeling slightly better. Moka smiled. "Well then, now for that treat I was talking about." She said before getting up and walking around the couch and heading back to the kitchen. "I promise you'll love it." Moka called out as she walked further away.

Moka hummed merrily to herself as she fished the ice cream from the freezer and went to get another bowl.

_'Don't you think you're getting a little too attached? I mean, we can't keep him forever.'_

'_Why not?'_

_'...What?'_

_'...I've decided I wanna keep him.'_

Inner Moka was shocked by what she just heard. _'...You want to KEEP him?'_

_'Yup, and you're not gonna change my mind.'_ And with that, the pink-haired other went back to humming cheerfully. _'I hope he likes peanut butter and chocolate ice cream..._ She thought as she scooped the frozen dessert into a bowl. She picked the bowl up, and cheerfully strode into the living room. "I hope you like ice cream!" She sang.


	3. Chapter 3

Moka took a seat next to Harry on her couch and began to gently spoon-feed him the ice cream she had brought him.

He opened his mouth and let her put the spoon in his mouth. When the ice cream touched his tongue, Harry's eyes widened at the peanut butter and chocolate flavor.

_'Th-This is amazing!'_ Harry thought as he savored the flavor of the ice cream and swallowed it.

Moka giggled softly at his reaction. He was certainly enjoying it, that she was certain of. She took another spoonful, and put it in his mouth. Inner Moka watched the scene before her, eyes narrowed.

_'Why are you spoon feeding him?'_ Inner Moka asked Outer Moka. _'If he likes it so much, he should feed it to himself.'_

_'Oh, shut up!'_ Outer Moka snapped. _'Quit being so mean to him!'_

_'Then don't baby him so much!'_ Inner Moka growled at him.

Outer Moka huffed and ignored her, going back to feeding Harry.

Inner Moka watched as her other half feed the small child ice cream. He looked like he really liked it from the ecstatic face he was making. She felt the corners of her lips twitch, and forced them back down, scowling all the while. She was not going soft... _'Not for someone as small, weak and adorable as hi-'_ Inner Moka started to think before she shook her head to clear her head of thoughts of him being adorable. _'Ugh...What is wrong with me?'_ She thought. She held her hand to her head and massaged it. _'There's no way I could actually like this brat!'_ Inner though, feeling some pain in her heart after thinking of Harry as a brat. That pain in her heart only server to agitate her further, and she groaned in annoyance. Outer Moka was too busy gleefully feeding Harry to notice. _'Damn it! Why does it hurt?!'_ Inner Moka thought angrily as she clenched her hands on her chest, over her heart.

After a few more spoonsful, the bowl was empty and all the ice cream was eaten by Harry. Now, he was snuggling into Moka while she was petting his head.

Harry smiled contently as Moka gently ran her fingers through his hair, untying knots as she did so. It wasn't long until Harry was snuggled into her and sighing in content. Moka smiled and giggled.

"Did you enjoy the ice cream Harry?" Moka asked him.

"Y-Yes, Miss Moka...It was really yummy...It was the best thing I ever had in my life..." He replied softly, resting his head on her chest.

Moka smiled as she rubbed his head. "I'm happy to hear that you liked it so much Harry." He hummed in content, immensely enjoying how much affection the young woman was showing him. He nestled in closer, and she gently leaned down and planted a kiss on his head.

Harry smiled until he started to cough. Moka frowned. "Oh, sweetie..." She said softly. "That's such a terrible cough..."

"I-I'm okay." Harry told her after he recovered from the coughing.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I'll be sure to give you more medicine tomorrow to help make you better, okay?" She kissed his head again. Harry nodded his head as his eyes started to droop as he started to get sleepy. Moka looked down at the sleepy child with a smile, before yawning herself. "Wow, it's getting late...Let's go to bed now, okay sweetie?" Harry sleepily nodded, then placed his head on her chest again as he grew closer to falling asleep. Moka couldn't help but think of how adorable he looked as she got up with Harry secured in her arms. She carried him up the stairs, and into her bedroom, then gently opened the door. She placed him in her bed, then climbed in next to him, and pulled the blankets over them. She embraced him to her as he yawned. "Night Harry." Moka told him.

"Night miss Moka." Harry yawned out. Within moments, Harry was fast asleep. Moka smiled warmly as she looked at the sleeping little boy, wordlessly caressing his face as she gazed lovingly into his eyes.

"He's such a beautiful child.' Moka whispered to herself. As she smiled at the little boy, she heard Inner Moka scoff inside her and frowned. _'What's with that reaction?'_

_'I think you're getting too loving with him.' _Inner replied.

_'WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!' _Outer snapped.

_'Because those kinds of attachments will make us weak!'_ Inner snapped back.

_'Really? Is it really a sign of weakness to have someone you care about?'_ Outer thought back.

_ 'Remember Tsukune. You continuously expressed those pathetic emotions of love that was unbefitting of our kind. And when he choose that succubus, you moped for six months. SIX MONTHS! That kind of behavior makes us look weak and I will not allow that kind of weakness in us. Trust me, you would be better off without those kind of emotions and the people who would make you feel it.'_

_'Shut up! I don't care what you say. Harry needs someone to take care of him. He needs someone to make him feel safe and happy and loved. He...He needs a mother!'_

_'There's no need for us to get involved.'_

_'You're heartless... I was the one who saved him when he was hurt in that storm! I'm the one who's been taking care of him all day! I'm...I'M THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO BE HIS MOTHER!'_

_Inner Moka was getting really mad at this point but forced herself to remain calm. 'You know what? Fine, you want to be his mother? Then go ahead. Just don't expect me to be apart of this.' Inner Moka told her pink haired companion before becoming completely silent, not wanting to talk anymore._

_'Fine by me! I don't want you talking to Harry anyway! You'll probably go out of your way to make him feel like you hate him!'_

Inner didn't reply, causing Outer Moka to pout angrily.

_'YOU! ARE SUCH! A BITCH!'_

Still nothing from inner.

'You know what?! Fine, I don't want to talk to you anyway.' Outer moka said as she looked down at harry and smiled.

"I'll take care of you from now on, Harry." She said softly as she kissed his forehead. "I promise."

Before too long, Moka was fast asleep, completely unaware that Inner Moka was having troubles with her own thoughts.

The silver-haired vampire scowled at the sleeping child. "Damn it..." She muttered under her breath."Why does my heart hurt so much". Inner Moka asked to herself as continued to glare at the child. She scowled into the little boy's sleeping face...and couldn't help but note he looked quite adorable as he slept. Her eyes widen as she shook those from her head. 'Damn it! Why is this happening to me!?' Inner Moka thought as she looked over to Harry. "Why are you weakening me so much?" She asked him, not really expecting an answer. She watched as he snuggled up closer to her outer self and subconsciously wrapped his tiny arms around her with a small smile on his face.

She couldn't help but smile slightly before she killed it by frowning. "I need a nap, I'll sort all this out tomorrow." Inner Moka stated before letting her conscious sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The light from the rising sun shined in Moka's face, disturbing her sleep. She grumbled as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I hate mornings..." She whined. Then she noticed the light weight that was pressed into her side. She looked down to see Harry curled at her side with a adorable sleeping face. She smiled in delight, then leaned down to kiss his forehead. The sensation of being kissed on the head caused Harry's eyes to snap open.

He looked into the emerald green eyes of his saviour and smiled sleepily, then yawned cutely. "Morning, Miss Moka..."

Moka smiled back with adoration in her eyes. "Morning Harry, did you sleep well?" Harry nodded and rested his head on her side. She started to stroke his head, electing hums of pleasures from him. She giggled softly. "You're just too cuuuuuute..." She cooed.

"T-thank you Miss Moka." Harry said with a blush at being called cute.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Moka replied softly before scooping him into her arms and cradling him like an infant. Harry snuggled into her arms and sighed in content. She kissed his cheek. "Let's eat breakfast, okay sweetheart?"

"Okay." Harry replied with a nod.

Inner Moka was just waking up as well. Inner Moka was mumbling incoherently as she looked out the Rosario and saw Harry in Outer's arms. The silver-haired vampire scowled at the little boy. 'Why does she deal with such a weak creature?' Inner Moka thought to herself. 'He's like a kitten...Mewling, helpless, annoying, tiny, adorable-' Inner Moka's eyes widened at the thought of him being adorable. She narrowed her eyes at the child. 'Damn you...' She thought.

While Inner Moka was stewing in anger, Moka had carried Harry to the kitchen. She set him down at the table gently. She kissed him on the forehead and started making breakfast.

_"I still fail to see what you see in that boy.'_ Inner Moka said. Outer Moka mentally sighed as she continued to make eggs and bacon. She decided to ignore her inner self. This proved easy because Inner Moka didn't say anything else the entire time she was cooking. Soon enough, the meal was finished, and Moka took a plate of food to her charge. When she placed the plate in front of him, he closed his eyes and took a big whiff then hummed in delight. Moka giggled again. Inner Moka rolled her eyes at how much Outer Moka had been giggling as of late.

'Why am I stuck to this giggling idiot?' Inner Moka asked herself as she watched her other half and Harry interact.

"Is it good?" Moka asked. Harry nodded.

"Miss Moka...why wasn't I the one who cooked breakfast?" Both Outer and Inner Moka looked at him in interest. "Why would you be making breakfast?" Outer asked him.

"B-Because...It's my job..." He said softly.

Moka's eyes showed suspicion. "Why would it be your job?"

"B-Because I have to make myself useful or I'll get kicked out..." Those words made both Moka's alarms blare.

"...Is there...something you wanna tell me?" Moka asked. Inner Moka was paying close attention to Harry, curious about what he would say.

"N-No..." Harry said softly, clearly lying. Outer Moka looked at him with worry while Inner Moka scoffed at his obvious lie, but deep down was just as worried as Outer Moka.

'Don't you dare just leave it at that!' Inner Moka told her outer self. 'Find out what happened to him!' Outer Moka mentally nodded, agreeing with her other half for once.

"Sweetie, please. You don't have to lie to me." She said gently. Harry stiffened when she said that she knew that it was a lie.

"I...I can't tell you! I can't! He'll kill me, please don't make me tell you, I don't wanna die, please!" Both Moka's were dead silent at what he said, to shocked to say anything. Moka wordlessly rose from her seat, then approached Harry and kneeled down by his side. She slowly pulled him into her bosom and ran her fingers through his hair. Harry slowly wrapped his arms around her and sobbed, making Moka's heart ache horribly. He buried his face into her chest and began to cry softly.

Even Inner Moka pitied Harry at this point. She wouldn't hide the fact that she felt bad for him.

Moka continued to hold Harry while he cried into her. "Shh...It's okay..." She whispered softly. After a few minutes, Harry's crying simmered down to sobbing before he stopped entirely. Externally, Moka was holding him tightly, not saying a word. Internally, however...

'...Inner?'

'...yeah?' Inner simply answered as she watched Harry.

'If Harry's ever in trouble...Will you come out to protect him? Like you did for Tsukune?'

Inner Moka was silent for a moment as she thought over Harry's reaction. 'Yes. I will protect him.' Inner told her, earning a smile from outer Moka. 'Thank you.' Outer Moka told her.

'But that doesn't mean I'll like him...I...just don't want to deal with your crying. So don't get the wrong idea, got it?'

'Oh...' Outer Moka said, kind of hoping that she would have changed her opinion of him. Inner Moka looked at Harry, her gaze soft.

Just then, Inner Moka felt something wrong. 'Strange, I haven't felt this since...OUTER! DODGE NOW!' Inner Moka yelled. Moka yelped and ducked to avoid something...

Just as she ducked with Harry in her arms, a figure crashed through the wall and swung a huge mallet where Moka's head was moments before. Harry yelped in fear and clutched tightly to his caretaker.

"K-Kokoa!" Outer Moka said in fear as she looked at her younger sister.

"That's right!" Kokoa shouted. "And I'm gonna get rid of you once and for-" She froze when she saw Harry. She pauses for a few moments before she basically teleported inches from Moka and took Harry from Moka and started to coo over Harry. "Oh my gosh, he's so cute, where'd you get him-GAH! CAN'T GET DISTRACTED!" She held Harry in one arm while pointing at Moka with the other.

"MISS MOKA!" Harry called out, reaching out for her. Moka looked at Harry's distress and glared at Kokoa.

"Kokoa...Give him back."

Kokoa smirked as she hatched a plan in her head. "But Moka, he's so adorable. I think I'll keep him." Kokoa told her. Moka's eye twitched.

'Inner, can you help me?' Outer Moka asked her inner self.

'If you can get the rosary off.'

'Right.' Outer Moka said, remembering that she had the ability to remove the new rosario herself, as the old one had a special seal on it that this one did not. She glared as she quickly grabbed the rosary and yanked it off, causing the house to flood with yokia energy. Soon, Inner Moka was out. She cracked her neck and stared at her sister with narrowed eyes.

"Hello Kokoa, how about you put the child down?"


	5. Chapter 5

"So let me get this straight." A heavily bandaged Kokoa stated as she, along with Inner Moka and Harry were sitting at the breakfast table while drinking hot tea. "Outer Moka saw this child collapsed on the road while it was raining and she rushed out and grabbed him, wrapped him in the only coat she was using to protect herself from the rain and rushed back inside and collapsed in the living room?" Kokoa asked while Inner Moka calmly drank her tea.

"Yes, pretty much. Stupid, isn't she?" Inner Moka replied. Kokoa shook her head as she took a sip from her tea.

Harry looked between the two sisters in confusion. But really, his attention was focused on Moka. She looked so different now...Her hair was now silver rather than pink, her eyes were blood-red and not emerald green, and her gaze was stern and cold rather than soft and kind. He didn't know what to make of all this. And he was afraid to talk to this new Moka.

Kokoa took a quick glance at Harry and saw him looking at Moka. "Something wrong kid?" Kokoa asked him, causing him to jump.

"N-No..." He replied softly. "I...I don't have anything to say..." Inner Moka rolled her eyes, figuring that he was confused about what happened to her other.

"I guess I'd better explain..." She grumbled. So Inner Moka explained about the Rosario that was normally attached to her collar and how that when it was removed, the Moka he knew became her. She also explained that she was the real Moka while the pinked haired version of her originated from the Rosario.

Harry stared at her in awe. It was like...magic... He shook that thought out of his head. It couldn't be magic, magic doesn't exist. His uncle said so.

Inner Moka shot Harry a cold glance. He cringed under her gaze. "Just to let you know now, while my other wants you around, I don't care about you at all." Inner Moka told him.

Harry cringed at her harsh words, but nodded in understanding. At least she wasn't outright hating him like Vernon was... "...It's okay if you don't like me...I don't like me either..." Inner Moka raised an eyebrow at his comment while Kokoa looked at him in shock.

Kokoa turned to her sister. "Sis, you can't still feel like that about him after he just said...THAT!"

Inner Moka looked at Kokoa with a bored expression. "This doesn't change anything." Inner Moka started while she felt a twinge in her heart but ignored it.

"Seriously?!" Kokoa exclaimed. "The cute little guy just said he hates himself! You don't feel even a LITTLE bad for saying that?!"

"No, I do not." She told her, feeling the twinge again.

Kokoa pouted. "...Okay, bring the other one back."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, I didn't want to deal with this anyway." She said as she grabbed the Rosario off the table and clipped it back onto her necklace causing a bright light to fill the room to reveal the pink haired Moka when the light dimmed and disappeared.

Outer Moka looked disoriented, and shook her head to clear the dizziness. "I feel dizzy." The pink haired vampire said as she shook her head and saw Harry's happy face staring at her. She smiled back. "Hi...sweetie..." She mumbled out before sitting in a chair. "Ugh...Just a sec, okay?" Harry nodded as Moka placed her forehead on the table and groaned. At least she had stopped passing out whenever she put the rosary back on...

After a few minutes, she raised her head and stared at Harry with a loving gaze. Harry whimpered and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back and rested his head above her heart as she rubbed the back of his head.

"She hates me..." Harry said softly. "She really really hates me..."

Moka frowned as she mentally scowled at Inner Moka's behavior. "I don't know what her problem is, but she is missing out on something fantastic." Moka told him. Harry smiled at her cutely, then rested his head on her chest.

Meanwhile, Inner Moka was looking at Harry through the Rosario, feeling emotions she never felt before. She suddenly felt...regret for telling Harry how she felt... She tried to shrug the feeling off with no success what so ever. And this caused her further frustration.

'Damn it! Why am I feeling like this towards that brat!' Inner Moka yelled in her mind, feeling more pain in her heart after saying that. She growled in anger and slammed her head against the walls of the rosary.

While this was happening, Outer Moka was having a pleasant conversation with Kokoa.

"So I can't help but notice you're...not trying to get rid of me." Moka said softly. Kokoa looked at her for a moment before realizing what she meant.

"Well...Thing is...The kid's gonna need you...Sis doesn't like him..."

Moka's eyes darkened at the mention of Inner Moka's dislike for Harry but smiled at Kokoa. "Thank you Kokoa."

"This doesn't mean I consider you my sister though." Kokoa said with a pout.

Moka couldn't help but giggle at her pout. "You look so cute when you pout." Moka stated.

"No I don't!" Kokoa protested before turning away and crossing her arms with a huff. At that moment, Moka bursted out laughing. "Ah, bite me." Kokoa muttered indignantly. Harry just watched the exchange with curious eyes. Moka smiled over at him.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Moka asked him.

"B-Better...At least you like me..." Harry replied shyly. Moka gave him a sad smile as she rubbed his back.

"She'll come around." She said softly. "I'm sure of it..." 'At least, I hope she does.' Moka thought to herself as she continued to interact with Harry and Kokoa.

Inner Moka remained silent...


End file.
